Birth of a Legend
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: This was just something I wrote after playing The Legend of Zelda The Ocarina of Time. It has been brought to my attention that one of the characters Darunia has a son but it is never mentioned how due to the fact that almost all the Gorons are male. So I got the idea to write this and I hope you enjoy it.


Darunia the big boss of the Gorons sighed heavily as he watched the storm clouds forming over Hyrule Castle Town.

He knew there was trouble. Having dealt with it already he knew danger when he saw it.

"What is going on down there?" He wondered as he patted his round belly.

Darunia was a month away from delivering his firstborn. A very special occasion amongst the Gorons for if he had a son the baby would become the next boss of the Gorons. If it was a girl it would be one of the first Goron princesses in centuries.

He had been looking forward to telling his sworn brother Link about it once Link had finished his mission for Princess Zelda.

But Link had not yet returned and with Ganondorf roaming around. Darunia feared for the boy's safety.

He sighed and walked back into Goron City and looked at his guard. "Any news on the wherabouts of Brother Link?" Darunia asked glancing over his shoulder.

"No sir... We have heard no news since the last time you asked us ten minutes ago." The Goron answered sadly.

Darunia sighed again placing his hand on his belly as the little Goron squirmed inside him.

"You ok Darunia?" The Goron asked worried.

Darunia nodded to assure the Goron that he was fine and then looked out the door once more. "Keep me posted." He said and then walked towards the stairs that lead to his room.

"Yes Big Brother." The Goron replied.

Darunia opened his door and then slammed it shut behind him He then walked over to his soft carpet and sat down.

He had remembered the very last thing he had said to Link before Link had ran off.

"You'll keep brushing up on your skills as you travel huh brother? You should visit the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain. She'll surly power you up. Hey everyone! Let's see off our brother!"

Three other Gorons had appeared to give Link a hug and Link fearing for his spine had bolted off in fear with a hurried goodbye.

Darunia hasn't seen him since.

Suddenly he heard screams emanating through the city and he quickly opened his door and hurried up the stairs and outside the city.

Using a telescope that he had made out of pewter he peered into it and saw with horror as people came rushing out of Hyrule Castle Town. He also saw a black horse chasing a white horse to the west of Hyrule Field and then saw Hyrule Castle Town explode in a wave of flames and smoke.

The screams of guards as they were shot down with Gerudo arrows made Darunia grab his heart in pain. In all his years of living had he never seen such chaos and violence.

"Big Brother!" Came a voice behind him.

He turned and saw one of his bomb selling Gorons standing there holding something gold and dented in his hand and tears appeared in Darunia's eyes.

There in the Goron's hands was the Goron bracelet that Darunia had given Link before he had went to the Dodongo's Cavern.

"Where did you find this?" Darunia gasped as he took it in his hand.

"Just outside the Castle Town... I'm sorry Big Brother." The Goron spoke sadly as he walked away leaving Darunia with his thoughts.

Days went by and soon Darunia was awaken by strong cramps. The big day had arrived.

"Oooh uuuuggghhh! Mmm." He groaned as he sat up and massaged his belly.

"Aaaahhhh... Hot Rodder?! I need you!" He yelled out hoping to get the attention of the rolling dude.

Soon Hot Rodder rolled in the door and stood up. Thankfully Darunia's room could accommodate his height.

"Is it time?" He asked as Darunia breathed.

"Mmm... Yeah..." Darunia answered as the contraction stopped.

Minutes soon became hours as Darunia's labor progressed He began pacing the room hoping to move the baby down further and to his relief it helped.

"Almost there Darunia." Hot Rodder said after he had checked him.

"Ugggghhhhh!" Darunia growled in response.

Sweat poured down his head and Hot Rodder grabbed a cloth from Darunia's ceiling, put a cube of ice in it and dabbed Darunia's head with it to keep him cool.

"Ahh thank you Hot Rodder." Darunia sighed as he laid down on his carpet.

Hot Rodder checked him again and looked up at him with a smile. "The little one is ready to make it's debut."

"Well let's get this show on the road then." Darunia said and positioned himself to push.

After two hours of pushing the baby's head still had not emerged. Hot Rodder was worried. With the castle town in ruins the nearest doctor was all the way west of town at Lake Hylia. He'd never make it in time and Darunia could die from the birth along with the little one.

"Something's wrong!" Darunia groaned as he laid back down after trying to push again. "Why isn't the baby coming out Hot Rodder?"

"I don't know Darunia... But we're gonna have to try something or else the baby may not survive the birth... Get on you hands and knees and try pushing it out that way."

"Ok." Darunia gasped breathlessly as he did what he was told.

Once he was on his hands and knees he began pushing again and almost cried in joy as he felt the baby finally begin to descend.

"It's moving!" He gasped.

"The head's crowning now Darunia... Take a breath." Hot Rodder instructed as the head slid out of Darunia's body.

Darunia did as he was told panting hard as he fought to not push and soon as the shoulders passed he bore down hard and the baby popped out into Hot Rodder's arms with a rush of fluids.

As soon as the warm volcanic air hit the newborn it gave off a loud cry that could rival Darunia's yelling making Darunia burst into tears.

"Oh my gosh... Huff huff huff." Darunia gasped as Hot Rodder handed him over to his Father.

"It's a boy!" He announced as Darunia gently sat on his carpet holding the infant in his arms.

"He's perfect." Darunia said looking down into his son's purple eyes.

"What're you gonna call him Darunia?" Hot Rodder asked as Darunia quickly sucked the fluids out of the baby's mouth and spat them into the jar beside him.

"I'm gonna name him... After the hero that saved him from starvation and death... This is Link... Future ruler of the Gorons. Go fetch me some rocks so I can feed my son." He asked not taking his eyes off of him.

"Yes sir." Hot Rodder said and turned to walk out the room, He stopped and turned to hear Darunia humming the song of the forest to his son and smiled.

He had known Darunia since they were babies and to this day had never seen him as happy as he was now.

He smiled and walked out the room leaving Father and Son to bond alone.

Meanwhile Darunia looked down at the sleeping baby and kissed his forehead. "Link? I know you may not understand this... But you are named after a great man... A man I am honored to call brother... His name is Link just like you and I hope that someday wherever he is... He'll come back and visit. I know he's not dead. But oh how I miss him... This was his... I want you to hold it close to your heart." He said and slipped the dented bracelet onto Link's leg.

"I love you son." Darunia whispered as tears poured down his cheeks. "I love you so much."

The end.


End file.
